I will fish with my dying will!
by Bunny910
Summary: It is parody of Tsuritama and has the characters of Hitman Reborn. It has almost like the same style but of course, in Reborn style! The pairings are hinted of 2786 and 6918? It takes place of Tsuna moving to a new place by the bottom of Japan and their, he learns to protect his friends, having fun and the art of fishing!
1. Chapter 0: A new plan awaits!

I just wanted to say...;w; I don't own ANYTHING. This just a work of fiction.

Oh! This is a crossover of Tsuritama and Katekyo Hitman REBORN! So... I will say here of which characters will be who. But also remember that this won't be EXACTLY like Tsuritama but more of with the Hitman Reborn characters and of how they would act and be if they were in this anime. But anyway~. Characters.

Haru = Haru Miura  
Yuki = Tsuna  
Natsuki = Hibari  
Akira = Mukuro

Kate = Nana Sawada

Sakura = Chrome

Erika = Kyoko

Coco = Bianchi

Misaki = I-Pin

Ayumi = Ryohei

Grandfather or = Reborn (I had to. lDDDD)

Leader of Duck, aka Boss: Lussuria

* * *

I sighed along with the drive down with my Mother. I frowned and put my fingers through my hair as a sigh of boredom. We had to move to another city but this time, it would be farther down. I moved my eyes to the side as we were passing each object and people down the ocean. 'Great…. I wonder… Would I make friends? Or would I just have another time like I did last year?'

My mother's lips started to move from that widen smile of her's, "Tsu-kun! Did say goodbye to everyone?"

"H-Huh?!" I broke out of my daydreaming and had my senses back to me. "Ahh…. Yes! I did."

"And your friends too? Maybe make that goodbye very memorable~." Mom almost giggled at the end of her sentence.

I was greatly taken that that she was very happy for moving and thinking of another step of another adventure…. I had to reply so I hesitated at the beginning, "Yeah…. Very memorable." 'Oh, this would be another day never to forget. And how could I!? This morning was another nightmare.'

"_E-Erm….. This was a very…. A very good evenin-. No! I mean, school time with you all. A-And…." I thought to myself, 'What should I say…?! They are all staring and expecting an answer. Quickly-!' I looked over at the teacher and he wanted something very fast and…. I gulped and licked my lips. My body soon felt it felt like I was in a hot burning fire. There was fire all around! _

_My body started to rush down with sweat. 'I have to get out of here!' so my feet started to run. Run out of the hot, fire of my worries and nervous self! _

"_Wait!" The male teacher stretched out his hand as to stop me but it was too late. I was out of the class room. Soon, I stopped when I had gotten outside. "Phew…"_

"Tsu-kun! Tsu-kun!"

"Huh?!"

"Hmmmm~. We are almost there!"

"So fast-!" Then again, mom did love to rush to new places. Jeez…. My frown turned to a hopeless smile.

Mom pointed the small, city with a nice ocean side. Wow. Both of our eyes were amazement of the blue, white full colour ocean. I could almost hear it hitting the rocks and the calm wind…

"Look! Look! There's such a nice shrine! Oh, a nice place to fish too!" Her smile was overcome of joy.

"Fishing?" My head moved everywhere she had pointed but first think that came out of my mouth was fishing? "Mom…. Fishing is for old people…"

"Not true, Tsu-kun~. Fishing is for everyone! Remember that."

"Yes, yes…" I highly doubt that I would ever fish or even remember it.

I rested my head on my the palm of my hand. Watching of how it was a nice, calm city would be nice. It would be for a normal day and life for me. Just perfect! I was smiling over the day dream, 'Maybe I can meet just a cute, angel girl~.' My head was in cloud 9 and thinking of that girl.

"Gya-?!" Before I kept that day dream, my mom pulled the breaks quickly. 'Why mom? I was just having such a nice dream…'

"Here we are~!" My mom obliviously smiled and waved her hand to the large house. It was very nice. The type of house that would be only good for the summer time. Why not? That pure, white colour and a lush, green garden. What a nice house, what a nice view! Maybe this time, I won't mess up and have a normal, peaceful life~.

But on the other side of the city was a a young girl the same age as him, along with the same school uniform as him. She smiled while holding a purple gold fish. She giggled as she started to skip down the small slope. "This looks like the place, Bianchi-san~!"

_**Little did I know… I would take all of that back. What I said on fishing and the 'ordinary' life.**_


	2. Chapter 1: What a strange school!

;w; Wow! You are reading the first chapter of this fanfic! Thank you. Anyway. I do not own the characters, series of the two but just that I own my idea.

Also~. I just want to say that Reborn here is still a baby... =w=;; Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.

* * *

That moment when we stepped into the house was something I could not clear. It was pretty amazing as to how big it was and always different compared to the houses we always used to pick. Normally, mom picked the ones that were jumbled up together but this time, we had our own space.

"Tsu-kun. It seems we are still a bit early but I am sure you can catch your class? Or just take a peek of your new school! It isn't so far and it is about time for a lunch break. Heh." She had given such a hopeful smile.

Sadly, I sighed and said, "But mom! Don't you have to come with me?!"

"Huh…? I don't think so… After all, you are a big boy now and I did say it wasn't too far from here~." By her own two feet, the woman started walking and moving all of the boxes we had around.

"Hmph." I muttered as she said it. There was no point to telling her to saying anything since she was far from her mind. Might as well go and check out that school. I didn't have my uniform yet so I just took off my tie and jacket. 'There. That might work. They won't noticed or tell of my old school uniform.' I took a deep breath when I started walking out of the door, "Mom! I'm going out and checking out that school!"

"Okay! But come back safe!" My mom too, yelled with all of her might from the other room.

I did so and ran with all of my might. But…. I didn't know where to go! And worse… I forgot to get directions from my mom! I twitched in panic but then I felt something tugging me. "…. Eh?" I looked down and there was a small baby tugging my pants? Nah.

"Ciao." The little man waved at me in his long kimono with sunglasses?! But from the sides on his cheek, you couldn't tell if it was glasses or… two curls from his hair.

"Ciao….. U-Um…. Do you know how to get to the Enoshima High School?" Oh gosh. What a shady little guy! He looks like he would be part of the mafia!

"Si. Just go to the train station to your right, then stop at the first third stop and you are there." He said pointing the station not so far from here.

Without myself know, my mouth turned into a large smile, "Thanks!" I turned and started running to go the station. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

The little man was still there at that same spot. He gave a sheepish smile, "You need to fish and a dying will, kid."

* * *

Within a matter of seconds he jumped off the train station. So he ran towards the school that was very close to the station. Wow. It wasn't too big, nor too small. As he awkwardly walked through the gates, there was a young male around the same age as himself right next to the gates. He had short black hair and wore black school uniform. But he looked way. Too mysterious, weird and shady! It didn't look good. This did not look good.

I tried to smile with all of my might, "Uh….. M-May I get in? I am a visitor because tomorrow is my first day…."

He didn't move his head but only his eyes to see me. It was a feeling of him putting a knife in front of my face. I gulped from the feeling and look he gave me. It was fear of seeing what he would do to me. Please nothing bad! Please!

"Oiii! Let him in, Hibari…!" There was an older kid, looked around one to two years older than me. He had a bandaid on his nose with wild buzz cut hair.

I just stayed in the back and watched. 'So…. His name is Hibari.'

Thus, Hibari glared at the loud student, "No. If he was visiting then he would wear the uniform."

"Yes but he might want to check it out!"

"Tch….." He gave me a bitter look and walked away. His lips started to move but didn't say anything.

"Don't be scared of him. He's just a kid in trouble. He's not extreme!"

I started to walk closer to him but stepped back. Not from fear…. From how loud he was! "I-I see…"

"What's your name?!" He clenched his fist and grinned wide.

"E-Eeeeeeeep! …. M-My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada…!" I was scared again and from this time, it looked like he was going to beat me up!

"Hahahaha! My name is Rohei Sagawato. Nice to meet you!... Oh! Want to join the… EXTREME FISHING CLUB!?"

"W-What…?" I gave him a puzzled look and then out of now where! He dragged me through the school entrance. "W-Wait…!"

He just laughed while he kept dragging me by my arm. "Haha~! Let's get you ready for the extreme!"

'Dear mom, if I don't come back tonight it may be for that I might have died from these weird people. I will soon join dad in the place he is. Bye-bye.' I thought of that while I mentally cried and was half-way of passing out. So I closed my eyes and there I was surrounded and drowned by black.


End file.
